Apuesta perdida
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Dos desconocidos se topan en la calle sin que eso signifique que sus vidas cambiarán para siempre, porque eso no sucede en la vida real. AU.


**Rurouni Kenshin** y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo los tomo prestados sin que **Nobuhiro Watsuki** se entere, claro, para entretener (¿?) con mis alucinaciones.

* * *

Una mujer joven de cabello largo y oscuro atado en una coleta alta, caminaba cargando algunas bolsas de compra, llenas de vegetales, cereales, frutas y una gran cantidad de artículos para preparar alimentos; al estar exhausta decidió descansar un poco en una de las bancas del parque por el que pasaba. Era una zona muy concurrida de la ciudad pero extrañamente a esta hora no había muchas familias como siempre.

—¡Uff! No debí perder esa apuesta —comentó enojada —Mientras me tocó hacer toda la compra de un mes para Megumi—dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo—Y es que esta sólo es una parte.

Mientras tomaba aire, un hombre que llamó su atención por el color de su cabello, se dirigió a ella, pues aunque era corto, la tonalidad rojiza que tenía era peculiar.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le preguntó señalando la banca. Kaoru no sabía qué responder pero luego de unos segundos, entendió y finalmente dijo, —Emm, no. _¡qué sujeto más extraño!, _pensó.

Kaoru se le quedó viendo unos instantes mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, algo nada fuera de lo común, pero que a Kaoru le incomodó mucho.

_Genial_, pensó.

El joven sacó su celular y pareció entretenerse mucho con él. Kaoru ya se tenía que ir y ese hombre realmente la estaba incomodando. ¡No había nadie más en el parque y este hombre pudo haber escogido otra de las diez mil bancas que hay en todo el lugar! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que ir a sentarse junto a ella y romper su momento a solas! ¡Quería agarrar sus bolsas e irse a casa de una buena vez!, pero los pies la estaban matando. Pronto notó que el joven a su lado parecía disgustado con el aparato que tenía entre las manos. Kaoru suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que estaba exagerando, después de todo, el parque era muy grande e imaginarse recorriendo el lugar para buscar una banca para ella sola, la dejaba cansada…

—Esta cosa no sirve— Susurró. Ella miró de reojo el celular.

—Quizá deba probar a apagarlo y encenderlo de nuevo — comentó en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —Kaoru se sorprendió, no pensó que el hombre la escuchara.

—Ups, hablé en voz alta —rió nerviosa—Estem… sí, bueno, es común que la pantalla se congele en ese tipo de celulares.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Kenshin procedió a hacer lo que la chica le indicó y luego de unos eternos segundos, el celular pareció responder.

—Tenías razón. Gracias. —Kaoru le sonrió.

—Agradable clima, ¿no?

—Sí. —Kaoru cada vez se ponía más nerviosa con la cercanía de ese joven y deseó ya haber descansado los pies para continuar su camino. Pero lo cierto era que ese hombre tenía razón, hoy hacía un clima muy agradable y no quería dejar de disfrutar la suave brisa. A pesar del intenso sol, los árboles proporcionaban una buena sombra y hacían más templado el ambiente. Definitivamente ese sería uno de los días más hermosos de toda la temporada.

—¿Entonces no estás esperando a tu novio?

—¿Quién, yo? ¡Nooo! —rió, divertida— ¿y tú? Digo, ¿estás esperando a alguien? _—¿por qué le contesto a este desconocido? _

—Espero a mi novia.

—Ah— contestó Kaoru, ahora un poco distraída. A lo lejos vio a unos niños de unos tres años jugando con una pelota junto a sus padres, sonrió. Kenshin pareció también fijar la mirada en la misma escena.

—Se ven tan felices, ¿cierto?

—Sí, dan envidia —le respondió Kaoru— Nosotros también lo somos. Solo que a veces lo olvidamos.

Kenshin no contestó, y volvió la mirada a la joven de su lado.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu novia? —preguntó Kaoru mientras continuaba mirando a los niños, pronto cayó en cuenta del tipo de pregunta que había hecho.

—Tomoe.

—Qué lindo nombre—comentó un poco apenada, aunque era obvio que luego de contemplar esa escena, su mente la llevara a esa pregunta. A pesar de la pena, sentía la necesidad de seguir con la plática, el hombre a su lado le parecía agradable.

—Oye, ¿no es peligroso que estés hablando con un extraño?

—Supongo. Pero me arriesgaré contigo —dijo intentando recuperar la confianza en sí misma.

—Vaya, debo sentirme honrado.

—Deberías—rió.

—En ese caso, gracias por tu confianza.

—Sí, suelo tener buen ojo para las personas... —Kaoru tuvo un recuerdo de cuando su intuición le falló—o eso intento. Bueno, es hora de irme, hasta pronto. — se levantó de la banca y cogió sus bolsas, luego de haber caminado unos pocos pasos, se giró hacia Kenshin y le dijo—Espero que tengas un lindo día—finalizó en un tono audible para él, y con una sonrisa, luego continuó con su camino. Kenshin la miró alejarse y contestó para sí mismo.

—Tú también.

A lo lejos, una mujer joven con una expresión preocupada corría hacia Kenshin, quien todavía estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y seguía viendo hacia la dirección en la que Kaoru se fue.

—Buenas tardes, Kenshin, lamento el retraso. —explicó apenada.

—No te preocupes, Tomoe. —se levantó, le sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar fuera del parque.

_Ni siquiera supe su nombre._

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Si es que alguien me leyó antes xD No sé cómo surgió esto así que no puedo contar mucho al respecto xDD simplemente se dio xDDD

Gracias por leerme, y aunque esta solo fue una pequeña historia sin pretensiones que escribí en un ratito, cualquier comentario es bien recibido ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
